


Escape

by Asasin



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Guilt, Implied Relationships, M/M, Ma Chao Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To escape is not always a change in physical surroundings, but, sometimes, for the mind. And entwined in a lover's arm, hearing his words, and feeling his love is an escape unparalleled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

A content sigh escapes the warrior. Even though these past weeks have tuned his stress level to an unbearable max and not even a sliver of relaxation has been possible, he finds the pang of harsh reality cushioned by the warm body holding him. The arms wrapped around his abdomen hold him in a gentle escape from this difficult life, and he leans against the body to feel the warmth and toned muscles. Still, when he closes his eyes in this contentment he sees the staunch faces of his father and brothers. This memory has woven itself into an intricate spider web, heavy with dew of pain, but shimmering with fondness.

Lips touch the crook of his neck gently. Words need not be spoken. Pang De knows his pain. He has never told the trusted General of it, but the man has seen it in his eyes, heard it in his voice, and felt, as if the very fiber of their beings are connected. Ma Chao leans into the touch, feeling an aching for the other man's touch. He can feel the way Pang De loves him and it makes his heart glad, an emotion that he had once thought had been stolen from him forever.

The strong General offers him another kiss, just as tender as the first, and arms around his body tighten slightly to speak words that do not need sound. Ma Chao wraps his arms around Pang De's. Yet as he gazes up at the stars, he wonders where his path is going to lead him now. More often then not he feels he has lost the one he ought to be on and is walking on cobblestones to nowhere. "You should not burden yourself with such heavy thoughts, my lord," Pang De quietly says.  
"It can't be helped," the smaller replies with a sigh.  
"You need only to prevent such thoughts before they overtake you."  
"But how? They seem like a part of me now."  
"Don't say such things, my lord." He turns the General around and look into his eyes. "Let me help you," he says softly. Ma Chao tries to offer him a smile, but his lips curving upward is only a movement for which there is no emotion to trace it with. Pang De strokes his cheek tenderly. His face is expressionless, but his eyes are full. Unexpectedly Ma Chao finds himself fighting back tears, but their will is stronger then his. Water moistens his cheeks with small trails. Arms pull him into an embrace, and Ma Chao hides his face in the warrior's warm chest, shamed at his inability to stop his tears. He cries without a noise, staining through his love's soft undershirt and moistening his skin.

Pang De rests his cheek against his lord's light blonde hair and holds him tightly. The pain he sees hurts him. He wishes he knew how to stop it, but he only knows how to soothe it away.

The soft trembling in the Ma child's body slowly fades away as the storm passes. But when the handsome youth looks up into his General's eyes with tear stained cheeks, Pang De knows it will be one of many. He leans down, gently pressing his lips against his lord's. There is no hesitation and the embrace is returned. There is no lust filled flame of passion in this kiss, only the gentle sweetness of a lover soothing his love.  
Pang De pulls away, words needing to be spoken, but Ma Chao places a finger against his lips. "Show me," he quietly says. The General smiles softly, knowing that actions indeed, sometimes, speak more fluently and truly then words themselves do.

He sweeps the young lord off his feet and holds him close as he turns heel from the gardens.

~Love is freedom from pain and the harmony of one heart bonding with another. It is the escape to another realm where only the love, his lover, and their love exist.


End file.
